magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
Neithernor
Neithernor is a location hidden from the mundane world where magiq still exists. Description Neithernor is a small “pocket world”, that was unaffected by the disappearance of magiq from the mundane world. It is a strange and gorgeous land of shores and fields, of deep woods and unexplained ruins, mountains and caves, all abandoned when memory of it was removed, but still alive and rich with hidden magiq. The Monarchs believed that this place had been created eras ago, through magiq, as a home for the old guilds… A place where those in the old time could slip away to use and research magiq freely, because even in the time of those who didn’t die magiq was secret and feared. Time In "Mr. Wideawake", Deirdre learned from Mr. Wideawake that time runs differently in Neithernor. Time runs more slowly in Neithernor and those who stay in Neithernor for extended periods of time adjust to its time. When they return to the mundane world, the time shift creates a disorientation. For individuals who stay too long in Neithernor, they become unable to handle the shift in worlds and become permanently Neithernorian and cannot return to the mundane worldhttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/09/21/mr-wideawake/. The only known Neithernorian was Sullivan Green who, after being pushed back in time by The Churning Storm, used the time difference in Neithernor to guide his past self into following his plan to open the Book of Briars. Guild Houses The development of the guild houses themselves originated in the fanon, with users discussing the topic of what home bases for the guilds might look like in the Campfire categoryhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/guild-house/493. The guild houses were later encountered by Deirdre Green during Phase Four. History Creation According to the Monarch's remaining history, there was experimentation with wells. They were hoping to find answers about our changed world in them, and sometime in the Book of The Wild someone managed to harvest a piece of the Fray deep within a well, to study, but it began to grow. They were afraid it would take over our world so they tried to send it back, but reaching out to The Fray is unpredictable and dangerous and it wouldn’t accept the piece. They tried to destroy it and thought they had but it actually grew just outside our world, and it eventually became Neithernor. A place where magiq and imagination could be fully realized without limit, without fear of misunderstanding or retribution, but with its own risks and dangers. The Monarch Papers: Neithernor Neithernor was first mentioned in "M. Grey Ackerly" by Sullivan Green, as the place Deirdre was meant to go in order to save the world from The Churning Storm. It was described by Sullivan in The Monarch Papers: Neithernor, in Deirdre's blog "Here/Where We Go." Deirdre's Exploration of Neithernor In August 2017, Deirdre stumbled into a note in her fathers journal that described him coming into an “all-consuming need to find Neithernor.” The journal gave scant details about it, location wise, but it did mention "The Little Red House" existing there. After a short stint of knocking on every door in her brownstone, she concluded that she did not exactly have access as of that particular point in timehttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/08/14/neither-here-nor-there. Two days after her post, on August 17th of 2017, Deidre had entered Neithernor. The location she first entered was the Warren, which she soon learned her father used as a sort of safe house. She spent the rest of that day sleeping, and on waking found she had been gone less than two hourshttp://www.deedsdone.co.uk/2017/08/17/my-mothers-daughter/. Deirdre learned that she had gained the power to summon a knocking door at will, allowing her access to Neithernor. In "The Three Manners of Magiq," Deidre told Mountaineers that she had been to a new area of Neithernor using the chronocompass directions recruits had used on the Fletcher Dawson website. The new area was a giant walled grove, which Deirdre named The Grove Hall. Deirdre tried to find an exit to the wilds of Neithernor, but returned home after being unable to do so. She spoke with Cole and the two reconciled, agreeing to go their separate ways while they both tried to process what they were going through. Going to the grove also unlocked a new journal entry, where Sullivan told Deirdre she would have to learn figuration magiq, the most difficult of all magiq to perform, in order to find the little red house. Deirdre returned to the grove in "The Storm - Part One" in an attempt to learn figuration, and she encountered the statues of the same animals that made up The Minnying of Ojorad poem. The statues led to a crystal door with no way to open it. Using story magiq, Deirdre was able to pass through the door. Deirdre and Cole explored a new location in "The Hike" and "The Tunnel", which was a lengthy tunnel that eventually led them to a small courtyard in "The Vault." Deirdre and Cole explored what they believed to be a castle, navigated the stone pathways until they came across a massive vault. The vault had all manner of artifacts and thousands of books. Nearly running out of food, Deirdre and Cole repaired a door in the vault and used it to knock back to the mundane world, where they left the door open so they could easily return. However, they soon learned that a door to Neithernor could only remain open for a short amount of time before causing issues. Deirdre decided to go back to the vault without Cole so that she could process the new location and she realized that her dream of being carried through a hallway was actually the tunnel she had traveled in, and that she had been in the vault as a child. The new breakthrough led her to rediscovered what she called her soul's providence - The Myth of Elainnor. The vaults led Deirdre to discover five books her father had read to her, and a sixth book she couldn't open, which she described in "The Six Books." The books were The Wishing Jar, Oskar & Pipany, The Ant and the Caterpillow, The Forest of Darkening Glass, and The Myth of Elainnor. Using the books, Deirdre wrote a story in her blog, casting her first figuration magiq. The spell led her to the sixth book she couldn't read, which she realized was The Little Red House. It was not a place, but a book. The first book in The Lost Collection. The Incomplete Mundane History of Neithernor Sullivan's Entries in The Monarch Papers: Neithernor The Path of Wool and Neithernor In "Mr. Wideawake," Mr. Wideawake told Deirdre that members of the Path of Wool do visit Neithernor from time to time. Neithernor is like a memorial for them. A place of reflection, and only rarely do they go there. Gallery Screen_Shot_2017-10-01_at_9.53.12_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-10-01_at_9.54.05_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-10-01_at_9.54.33_PM.png Screenshot_2017-10-14-19-02-02.png References Category:Location Category:Phase Four Category:Magiq